


Nightswimming Deserves a Quiet Night

by Lucky107



Series: Only You (And You Alone) [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Skinny Dipping, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: The sky is equal parts the compass, the map and the chart to anyone trained to use it.





	Nightswimming Deserves a Quiet Night

The night sky that hangs over the mountains is a perfect shade of blue.

It's dark and mysterious at a glance, but curiously comfortable in its consistency. No matter where one goes in these parts, no matter how lost one feels in the woods, the night sky remains the same. It's equal parts the compass, the map and the chart to anyone trained to use it.

But Sunny often finds herself with a problem of a different sort: when she looks up at that sky on nights like this, it's so easy to become lost in its wonder.

There's no navigational chart for _that_.

Except Wheaty asking, "So, truth or dare?"

 _That_ brings Sunny back to earth in a heartbeat.

She returns her eyes to the fire burning between them and catches the shit-eating grin that splits his face, cheeks flushed pink from the alcohol. In this light he doesn't even look old enough to drink—and Sunny suspects that he isn't.

Against her better judgement, however, she still passes the bottle to him over the fire.

The twinkle in his eyes as he tosses back a drink reminds her that the last time she opted for a dare she wound up with poison ivy rashes for a week. "Truth, you lush."

It's no secret that Wheaty enjoys playing Truth or Dare with Sunny Regis. In fact, he likes to do just about anything with her. She's always been straightforward with him - something that most adults are not, even if they don't realise it.

Sunny _respects_ Wheaty—

"You ever... well, shit, you ever been skinny dipping, Sunny?"

—even when he acts like such a kid.

A comfortable silence settles between them as Sunny stares into the fire, almost nostalgic in her thoughts. "I have."

"Go on."

"It was just the one time - and heck, it wasn't even _my_ idea," she adds, laughter punctuated with a snort. "In fact, I'd never really thought about going before I started spending my summers out here, but came about so casually that I didn't think nothing of it then. Guess I can thank your hillbilly asses for that."

Wheaty laughs and the beer in his hand sloshes against the bottle, but it doesn't spill. "I had no part in this."

Their laughter echoes off of the surrounding mountains for some time.

Sunny can't remember the last time she's felt so genuinely _open_ with another human being. It's scary, really, the prospect of letting someone else inside the deepest recesses of the heart - but Wheaty makes it seem so easy. And as much as she wants to chalk it up to age and inexperience, it's more than that.

Wheaty's just a kid in comparison to the rest of the Whitetails, but he _understands_ Sunny because he knows exactly what it's like to be caught in the awkward transition between childhood and adulthood.

To Wheaty, Sunny isn't just a mentor that he can look to for guidance.

Sunny is his _friend_.

And Sunny's beginning to like the sound of that.

As the last traces of laughter fade, they cast their eyes up to that midnight sky and soak in the lullaby of crickets and a lone bullfrog by the pond. For a moment Sunny thinks about how easy it would be to stay in Hope County, just like this, for the rest of her life.

This could very well be where she builds her future—

A twig snaps in the fire pit that sobers her up.

Wheaty is grinning like the devil when he says, "Don't you have something to ask me, Sunny?"

But the gears in her mind are already turning and a little smile of her own spreads like wildfire across her pale features. "Say, Wheaty, have _you_ ever been skinny dipping?"

"You didn't—"

"Forget the game," she says, abandoning her seat for the pond's stony shore. "It's a perfect night for it. C'mon, there's not enough moonlight to be embarrassed and the water's perfect this time of year. It'll be fun."

Sunny's stripped down to her skivvies before Wheaty can even fumble the buttons of his jacket free.

"W-wait for me—"


End file.
